


Lies

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Freeform, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, Symbolism, depictions of anguish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: A short poem I wrote about Ouma Kokichi and his choices - make of this as you wish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly curious to see how people interpret this, so if it isn’t too much, feel free to drop a comment!

There is a lot who ask  
Why do you lie?  
Stupidly defiant  
Utterly sly  
The only part of me  
That I’ve kept alive  
I close the rest off  
Hide it inside  
Until there’s not even a sliver  
Or the slightest trace left  
Look, maybe we don’t see  
Eye to eye  
But would you really want us to  
Unify?  
I don’t think we should,  
Though, even if (at a time) I wished we could  
Possibly retry?  
Never mind, never mind  
I really didn’t mean to pry  
Let’s reach back into  
To my varied supply  
I don’t care  
I won’t miss you if you die


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two - the answer bit.

There is a lot who ask  
Why do you lie?  
Stupidly defiant  
Utterly sly  
The only part of me  
That I’ve kept alive  
I close the rest off  
Hide it inside  
Maybe it’s inconvenient  
This clown like disguise  
Do the others care, likewise?  
Maybe I should clarify again just how little  
I care  
They’re on of us, they say  
The culprit must be nearby   
perhaps I could use an alibis   
But just who would be willing to cover for me?  
You know what, forget it  
I refuse to misapply my trust  
To any of these liars (but I’m no better)  
And their wildfires, a headache when seen by my eyes  
They don’t care (what if they do?)  
Neither do I  
If I make it all the way there will be no goodbyes (I’m so afraid)  
I don’t care if you cry, but that’s just a lie  
Our bonds don’t matter (lies) so there’s no use trying to mend them (I care about you, stupid.)  
But, wait  
would you really want us to  
Unify? (Don’t you hate me?)  
I don’t think we should,  
Though, even if (at a time) I wished we could  
Possibly retry? (I’m sure you hate me anyway)  
Never mind, never mind (I don’t want to do this anymore)  
I really didn’t mean to pry  
Let’s reach back into  
To my varied supply (of mere lies)  
I don’t care (yes, you fool of course I do)  
I won’t miss you if you die.


End file.
